


Four Scary Movies Ben Solo Did Not Watch & One He (Kind Of) Did

by LadyBrettAshley



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Ben doesn't stand a chance, COMPLETELY Feral Rey, Cunnilingus, Descriptions of Shower Sex, Drunk Texting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Failed Attempt at Sexting, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, HEAVY hand kink, HEAVY praise kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Licking, Hickeys, Hotel Sex, Kinda, Lingerie, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Implied somnophilia, Phone Flirting, Pining, Praise Kink, Promotion, Rey Makes Good on Her Hand Kink Claim, Slow Burn, Smut, Smut in chapter 4, Some Descriptions of Horror Movies, Text Flirting, Texting, Vaginal Fingering, shots, smut in chapter 5, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrettAshley/pseuds/LadyBrettAshley
Summary: Ben has a great idea for the month of October- one classic horror film every Saturday until Halloween.When a sudden transfer to New York causes him to miss out on his own plan, Rey promises to keep him in the loop and they quickly discover the distance brings them closer than they’d ever been.-Contribution to the Reylo Readers & Writers Spooktacular Collection-
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 101
Kudos: 148
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Spooktacular Collection





	1. A Nightmare on Elm Street

**Author's Note:**

> **October 3rd: A Nightmare on Elm Street**

On the first Saturday in October, Rey had been the only one present to see Ben off at the train station. 

She wasn’t sure if their friends really were as busy as they claimed to be on a random Saturday, or if they collectively decided to allow her to go alone. Maybe her all-consuming love for Ben Solo wasn’t as subtle as she’d hoped. 

With her arms wrapped around his neck, she pressed herself to him, the front of her body smashed against his. He held her in his muscular arms and sighed into her hair. She told herself she wouldn’t cry. That would be silly. They would be seeing each other soon; he already made arrangements to come back to Boston for Halloween and in just a year, he would be back for good. He was only moving to New York for 12 months to get the new office on its feet, after all.

Besides, he was just her friend.

Pulling away from the hug, Rey allowed her hands to settle on his shoulders briefly before falling down the front of his chest, her palms relishing in the softness of his sweater- some kind of cotton blend that felt warm beneath her fingers.

_ He  _ felt warm beneath her fingers.

“Bye, Ben,” she said quietly, her eyes searching his. 

Running a hand through his jet black hair, he promised her he’d call her as soon as he got to his apartment, and she swore to keep him in the loop regarding movie night and the general ongoings of their group. 

She stood, arms folded over her chest on the platform as Ben dragged two oversized suitcases onto the train. She hugged her jacket closer to her body as a fall breeze whipped through the landing, blowing her hair behind her shoulder, save for one curl getting caught over her nose and in her eyelashes. The train pulled out of the station, bound for New York City and Rey closed her eyes, the stored tears spilling over her bottom lashes as her chin fell to her chest.

The rest of their friend group tiptoed around her that day, offering to get her drinks, asking if she was okay, and promising to do things for her. She declined all of it, and continued her very important task of staring off into space, attempting to think of anything other than the fact that he wasn’t there, and wouldn’t be joining them later that evening for their first official movie night. 

Saturday, October 3rd marked the day Ben took off to NYC, and the grand opening of Poe's movie room. The flick of choice: _A Nightmare on Elm Street._

When Poe purchased the townhouse he and Ben had rented for years, Ben agreed to stay, and continue paying rent for his room. Meanwhile, Poe set to work converting the bonus room into a movie room, complete with a projector, and a three-row stadium seating set up. Each row featured two oversized reclining chairs complete with wide armrests and cup holders. Large pillows adorned the seats, and soft blankets were strewn over the back rests. 

Poe joked that since Ben was only moving to New York for one year for his job, he’d leave his room untouched, but if it was any longer, he’d turn that room into a bowling alley. They all used to laugh about that. The night before Ben left, Rey didn’t laugh when Poe made that joke for the millionth time.

She sighed as they settled into the newly renovated room for the viewing. Truthfully, Rey  _ loved _ scary movies. Halloween was her favorite time of the year because it gave her an excuse to watch as many thrillers as possible. She was doubly grateful for the distraction on the night her best friend, and secret love of her life, moved away.

Finn and Poe took the front row with Hux and Rose in the middle. Rey sat in the back alone, which was just as well, because then no one could watch her tap her phone every other minute, illuminating the screen and pathetically praying to find a text from Ben waiting for her. 

Rey held her bowl of candy corn and popcorn in her lap as Freddy Krueger penetrated the subconsciouses of sleeping teenagers, slashing them to bits through their dream-state and into reality. Rose had her feet on the chair, her knees pulled up to her chest, and one of the throw pillows at the ready in case she needed to cover her face.

“Why did we agree to do this again?” she asked, hiding behind the pillow, and turning to her boyfriend.

Hux laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Because these are classics, Rose.”

“Whose idea was this anyway?” she groaned. Rey rolled her eyes and shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

“It was Ben’s!” Poe exclaimed. From her third-level perch, Rey could see he was also refusing to look directly at the screen. “And now the jackass isn’t even here to watch it!” Finn smacked Poe’s arm and they both turned around to look up at Rey, two steps above them. “Oh shit, sorry, Rey.”

She furrowed her brows, her mouth still full of popcorn. “What? Oh, you guys, come on,” she mumbled.

“Rey, if this is too much for you, we don’t have to do this,” Rose offered hopefully.

She chewed and swallowed the popcorn in her mouth. “We don’t have to do what? Watch a movie? Are you guys crazy? I’m fine… Besides, I love this movie.”

“Well, you’re just so quiet. It seems like you really miss him,” Rose said.

Rey scoffed. “Yeah, but I mean… like… so do all of you.”

They all looked around at one another, unsure of who should speak as someone in the movie screamed. Finn was the first to open his mouth. “Not like you do, Peanut.”

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, can we stop with the pity party? Ben is my friend, and he’s still my friend, he’s just… in another city, that’s all. And it’s only for a year, guys. I’ll still see him all the time. Now, can we please watch these stupid horny teenagers get butchered by blade fingers over here?”

Once their attention returned to the movie, Rey inhaled deeply and then released the breath, repeating the action several times. Her sudden need for a relaxation technique had nothing to do with the thriller being projected before her or the screams and slashes emitting through the surround sound speakers. 

Out of habit, she tapped her phone, illuminating the screen, and found nothing but her floral lock screen wallpaper. Picking up the device, she pulled up her text messages and found her thread with Ben. The last text was from earlier that morning. He thanked her for taking him to the train station and she replied, asking him to let her know when he gets in.

He never did.

Tapping away, she typed, ‘We’re watching Nightmare on Elm Street in the new movie room- way to suggest we do this and then bail!’ with a winking emoji. Deciding against the wink, she swapped out the face with a laughing emoji and then deleted that. She inserted the knife emoji, then decided to add the smirking face in front of it.

She reread her own text no fewer than 10 times before finally pressing send. As soon as she hit the button, she locked her phone and set it on the armrest next to her, her pulse beating so loudly in her ears, she couldn’t tell if she was hearing her own heartbeat or the actor’s on screen. 

Several moments passed, another teenager was murdered in his dream, and Rey picked up her phone to make sure the text had been sent. Beneath her bubble read the word ‘Delivered.’ She bit her lip and stared at the screen willing those three dots to appear. Turning her phone’s brightness as low as it would go, she set her phone down on the arm rest and glanced at it out of the corner of her eye.

Several moments, and another teenager slashed in his sleep on the screen went by. And then, Rey saw it. There was movement on her lit cell phone screen. She reached for her phone as the three dots appeared at the bottom of her message and in her haste, she lost her grip, the phone tumbling to the floor with a thud. 

Rey hadn’t been paying much attention to the movie, but it must have been a suspenseful point in the film because when her phone clamored to the ground, Rose shrieked, causing everyone in the room to jump.

“Jesus, Tico, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Poe asked as Rey dropped to the floor, feeling around for her phone in the dark. She saw it light up as Ben’s response came through and she immediately fell flat onto her stomach, reaching down beneath Rose and Hux’s seat, her fingertips grazing the edge.

“Rey, what are you doing back there?” someone asked. She wasn’t sure who. She didn’t care. 

“Um.. my… phone… fell…” she extended her arm as far as possible, nearly pushing the phone further away as a  _ second  _ text came through from him. He’d texted her back-to-back and she couldn’t even reach her damn phone. 

“Do you need help?” Hux asked. 

“No!” Rey shrieked as though accepting his help would make the texts disappear. Contorting her shoulder around the edge of the step, she dove deeper beneath the chair. Pain seared through her arm, but she’d successfully reached her phone, sliding it closer to her, and gripping it safely into her hand. “Got it! Sorry about that, you can hit play now.”

“Rey, I never paused the movie,” Poe said.

Rey looked at the screen. “Oh, whatever.”

**Ben:** My timing was rather convenient, wasn’t it?

**Ben:** ...should I be afraid of that knife emoji?

Rey smiled so wide, the corners of her mouth felt as though they were splitting open. 

**Rey:** You should be very afraid, Solo. Because I specifically asked you to text me when you got in earlier today and you did not.

His response came very quickly- 

**Ben:** I know. You’re right. I’m sorry, Rey. I got in and things were so hectic, I just totally lost focus. How are you tonight?

Rey paid attention to the movie between phone vibrations. Barely. They continued chatting- small talk, mixed with weather reports, amongst a play-by-play of their friends' inability to handle the scary parts of the film. When the movie ended, Rey took The T home and crawled into her bed, her fingers still fast at work, continuing her conversation with Ben. 

They finally said goodnight around 3:00am.

Rey didn’t dream often. Mostly because she didn’t sleep often.

However, that night, she counted the shadows swirling on her ceiling, rereading her text conversation with Ben, and drifted into a dream world where he was still in Boston and they were cooking together. With an apron covering the front of her body, Ben stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her as he showed her the proper way to chop, using her knuckle as a guide. 

In her dream, she dropped the knife and turned in his arms, pulling his face to hers so she could kiss him. He gripped the backs of her thighs and lifted her up onto the counter. She moaned his name as his lips fell to her neck. Then his mouth went dry, and he crumbled to sand. 

Suddenly in the middle of the street, Rey stood, sand in her palms, and she was lost in a crowd. She called for him, attempting to yell his name, but she couldn’t scream and she couldn’t move. Glued to the spot, she flailed her arms frantically as passerbys walked swiftly past her. 

She called out his name again, but the sand didn’t answer her as it slipped through her thin fingers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to this 5-part Horror Movie series! I’ll be posting parts, 2, 3, and 4 over the next couple of weeks, and part 5 will go up on Halloween! Tags will be updated with the posting of each new chapter.
> 
> Up next: The Blair Witch Project.
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/UHadMeAt_Reylo) if you're interested in updates, Dark Rey microfics, and general Adam thirst tweets.


	2. The Blair Witch Project

**October 10th: The Blair Witch Project  
**   
****

By mid-week, Rey had spent more time texting with Ben than she had doing pretty much anything else. 

In the past, she’d felt the need to hype herself up before reaching out to him first. Conversely, whenever his name unexpectedly popped up on her home screen accompanied by the text message icon, the only thing that would move faster than her heartbeat was her thumb as she clicked on the message to read it as quickly as possible.

She was well aware of how silly her behavior sounded when it came to communicating with one of her closest friends, but Ben was a different kind of friend. At least, none of her other friends made her hands shake when she was near them, or made her vision blur when she saw them. 

None of her other friends made it just a little bit harder for her to breathe when they were around. 

Since he’d left, however, she and Ben had been texting almost incessantly. It was easy and it was exciting.

Occasionally, one of them would get busy at work and an hour or two would go by without a response, but ultimately, no text went unanswered as they chatted throughout the day. Their conversations lingered into the late evening, usually well past midnight, until one of them fell asleep or finally bid adieu.

Texting Ben had become such a constant that Rey grew to expect her phone battery to die sometime in the early afternoon. She kept a spare charger in her purse to plug in at work, or in this case, next to her seat in Poe’s movie room as she settled in to watch _The Blair Witch Project_ with her friends.

Poe had the film paused on the black intro scene, the white words doing little to illuminate the room- 

_In October of 1994, three student filmmakers disappeared in the woods near Burkittsville, Maryland while shooting a documentary._

_A year later their footage was found._

“Have you guys heard from Ben at all?” Poe asked, entering the room and handing out bowls of popcorn. 

“No,” Finn said.

“We were texting for a bit the other day but then he just disappeared,” Hux replied. 

Rey pressed send on her message and watched as the three dots signaling his quick reply popped up on her screen. She smiled at the winking emoji he included in his previous text. 

It wasn’t often that Ben used them in general but she’d lost count of the number of winking emojis he’d sent to her the past day or so. 

“Rey? Hello? Earth to Rey?” Poe said loudly, causing her to look up. “Have you heard from Ben at all?”

“Oh,” Rey said. “Sorry… uh… yeah, but just like for a second. I think he’s just busy getting settled in and stuff. You know- new apartment, new office to set up. It’s a lot.”

Her phone vibrated in her hand and she bit her lip as she pressed her thumbs to her phone. 

**Rey** : Everyone is talking about how much they miss you.

**Ben** : Oh yeah? I miss everyone!

She started typing as a second text came through. 

**Ben** : I really miss you, Rey.

Seeing her name typed out never meant more than it did in that message. That was directed at her and her alone. 

She exhaled and let her phone fall into her lap as she looked up at the screen. Poe hit play and Rey could hear her heartbeat in her ears, vibrating her teeth. She bunched the blanket up in her lap and rest her forearms on the soft material.

In the movie, someone off-camera said, “You look a little blurry, man. Let me zoom out on you." She’d seen this movie a million times, but she could hardly comprehend the scene. 

Even as he focused the camera, Rey’s vision remained hazy, suddenly lightheaded as she recalled Ben’s words.

Rey wanted to respond that she missed him too, that she wished he was here and that he’d never left. 

Instead, she pushed her hair over her shoulder and attempted to play it cool.

**Rey** : You do?

**Ben** : The most.

Her thumbs hovered over her illuminated phone screen, marinating on his immediate response. With almost no time to process his words, the three dots appeared as a flash in her message thread before Ben’s next text came through.

**Ben:** Do you miss me?

That time, Rey didn’t hesitate. Ben clearly wasn’t playing it cool, so neither would she. 

**Rey** : I do miss you, Ben. So much. 

She missed the little things, like Ben opening the door when she showed up at their house. Or that stomach-plunging feeling when she initially saw him out and about. She missed how he made her feel special when he singled her out at group outings to catch up and speak specifically with her. And how her skin would catch fire when he touched her arm to emphasize his point. 

No one had ever made Rey feel as safe or as unhinged as Ben did. 

She bit her lip and decided to be a little bold.

**Rey** : I wish you were here tonight. 

**Ben** : You do?

**Rey** : Mhmm. You’d probably be sitting in the back row with me.

**Ben** : Oh I definitely would be. I’d need you to keep me safe from the Blair Witch 😉

Rey let out a puff of air and watched a couple minutes of the movie. Rose groaned as a graveyard appeared after a choppy cut.

“Is this movie going to give me nightmares?” Rose asked. 

“No,” Hux assured her. “You’ll be fine.”

“Rey?” Rose asked, distracting her. “Is this movie going to give me nightmares?”

“Um… probably,” Rey answered off-handedly. 

Before she could respond to Ben, a few messages came in from him back to back to back. 

Ben’s next three text messages were photos he’d taken- they were all of a brownstone apartment building and the adjacent street featuring orange, green, and brown trees. Leaves littered the sidewalk in front of stone steps leading up to mailboxes nailed to the walls and pre-war front doors. In his fourth text, he explained that was his street and he wished she could be there to see it in person because it’s so beautiful. 

She jokingly texted back a picture of her surroundings featuring the back of the couch in front of her with Hux’s head silhouetted by the movie screen. 

She asked if she could see his flat next. 

It took Ben about 15 minutes to get back to her, but when he did, she received a several minute-long video tour starting with him opening the front door and taking her through his small apartment. Upon entering, he surveyed the cramped kitchen/living room area of the studio and Rey bit her thumbnail as she watched the recording without sound. 

His hand appeared on screen occasionally to point things out or signal toward something in the distance. She inhaled sharply when his hand flexed on camera, the veins and tendons shifting beneath his knuckles. Bringing her phone closer to her face, Rey found herself transfixed by his massive fingers gesturing recklessly in the shot. When they stretched out, she leaned forward, and when they contracted, she involuntarily clenched.

As his bed came into clear view, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and sunk into it; the bed was pushed against the wall and neatly made with a hoodie thrown half-over the side. Rey used every ounce of self-control to avoid imagining what his hands were capable of doing to her in that bed. 

It was then something caught her eye- a framed photo sitting on his dresser of the two of them from when Ben ran the Boston Marathon earlier that year. She, Poe, Finn, Rose, and Hux all went downtown that Marathon Monday to cheer him on, waiting for him at mile 15, and then waiting for him near the finish line.

In the photo, he had his arm around her and she was holding the medal that hung from his neck, showcasing it to the camera. 

She paused the video and backed it up to make sure she wasn’t imagining it. But the longer she stared at her phone, the clearer the memory became. It was _so_ cold that day; they’d all been bundled up in gloves, hats, and scarves as they held their signs cheering him on. Rey’s sign read, “You’re almost done! ...just kidding! 11.2 miles to go!” He told her after the fact that her sign made him laugh as he ran by. 

The video jolted a bit, growing choppy as he opened the blinds to show her the view from his window. The street was dark, but the sidewalks were illuminated with black lamps, placed strategically near the curb and between trees. He pointed at something out of the shot, his hand shaking slightly, and Rey assumed he was explaining something to her. His long finger stretched out as he emphasized his point, and she clamped her thighs together as she imagined the potential of those fingers. In that bed. 

She wondered if anyone would hear if she turned the volume up just a bit.

Just to hear his voice. 

Maybe she shouldn’t.

It probably wouldn’t end well for Poe’s couch.

**Ben** : Listen, Rey, I might go MIA for a bit tonight. I have a dinner/drinks thing with some co-workers and our new client.

She told him to have fun and returned her focus to the movie, his words echoing in her mind. He said he missed her. And not in the, “Hey, I miss ya, friendo,” kind of way. He told her he missed her _the most_. 

“I’m scared to close my eyes,” Heather said in the movie as a single tear fell over her lower lashes. “I’m scared to open them!”

Rey knew the feeling.

As soon as she returned home, she showered, brushed her teeth, and threw a white camisole over her head. She figured she would eventually need to supplement with a sweatshirt of some kind, and probably some pajama pants, but the cool air outside of the steamy bathroom was refreshing as she sat on her bed in just a tank top and underwear. 

Fishing through her purse for her phone, she unlocked it and pulled up the video Ben sent earlier. She threw her purse to the floor and lay flat on her stomach, her upper body propped up by her elbows as she hit play, finally able to listen to his commentary. 

“Hi Rey,” Ben’s deep voice came through the speaker on her phone as he stepped into his apartment from the hallway and she couldn’t help but smile at how adorably awkward he sounded. 

“You asked to see my apartment- or my flat as you called it, so I figured I would send this video instead of sending a bunch of pictures. Okay, so here’s my kitchen slash living room slash table for two.” She giggled as he gestured toward the refrigerator and swirled his hand in the direction of the small table. 

As much as Rey wanted to take in his surroundings, her gaze was transfixed on his large hand, blocking most of what he was attempting to show her. The sight of his long, thick pointer finger taking the lead coupled with his baritone voice provided too much of a distraction. 

It took him about three steps to get into the living area, the video shaking as he walked. “So this is the apart- the flat they set up for me. It’s pretty basic but I’m sure it costs like a million dollars a month. The TV is pretty big, so that’s uh- that’s cool. Maybe I’ll watch the same movie you guys watch next Saturday and we can text about it. If- I mean if you’d want to.” She bit her lip as he pivoted toward his bed. 

Rey would love to text him during next Saturday’s movie. She would just prefer the contents include what he would be doing to her if he was present and accounted for. 

“And a few steps this way is my bed and dresser. At least I can’t get lost in here,” he joked. Her eyes fell to the photo of them again. She wondered if he was going to address it.

He didn’t. 

The video blurred a bit again as she recognized this part of the video. Ben adjusted the blinds and lifted the camera to the window to showcase his neighborhood.

“The view is pretty cool, too. My street isn’t super busy.” He pointed to something off camera. “Down there are a bunch of like little bars and boutiques. The video blurred again as he quickly turned the phone so it faced him. Selfie-style, he grinned and gave a quick little wave. “So that’s my flat and my neighborhood. I think you’d really like it. You’ll have to come visit one weekend. Okay, I’m not sure how to end this, but I’m sure I’ll be texting with you here shortly. Bye, Rey!”

The video ended and she smiled. She plugged her phone into her charger for the night and set it on her bedside table. 

Rey involuntarily crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing her palms up and down the opposite arms in an attempt to warm herself. She contemplated turning the heat up or grabbing a sweatshirt, but instead, climbed under her blankets and clicked her bedside lamp off before turning her TV on. 

That hoodie hanging off the side of Ben’s bed was probably the coziest sweatshirt in the world. It probably smelled like him, and would definitely be too big on her. She imagined retracting her hands into the long sleeves, and relishing in the warmth her fingertips would find there.

-

Still slightly chilled and halfway through a rerun of Friends, her phone vibrated. It was 12:45am when she unlocked her phone to find a text from Ben.

**Ben** : Rey. Are you a awake?

**Rey** : Yes! Is everything okay?

**Ben** : Hi Rey 🙂 hi

**Rey** : Hi Ben, how’s it going? How were drinks? 

She could tell by his first couple of texts that drinks apparently went well. 

**Ben** : Good it’s good. How’s your night? How are you? How was the movie?

**Rey** : My night is good. I’m good. A little cold. The movie was good

**Ben** : You’re cold?

She was about to type that she was fine, maybe just needed to just get her butt out of bed to turn the heat up when he beat her to it. 

**Ben** : What are you wearing?

_Oh_. 

Shit. Was he asking because she said she was cold? Or was he trying to start something?

She read his text again. And then again. 

Rey was overthinking things, but she couldn’t help it. This was Ben. Her friend, Ben. And while their conversations had been teetering on the verge of flirting over the past day or so, surely he wasn’t jumping right into sexting with her.

...was he?

**Rey** : I’m wearing a tank top and boy shorts

**Ben** : You mean those little booty shorts?

Rey tried to think of something witty to say back but he beat her to it again. 

**Ben** : If I was there, I’d give you my jacket.

Her heart was racing. But she was so confused. 

The goal of sexting was to take clothes off, she thought. Not add them. 

She exhaled sharply and typed her response quicker than her brain could process it and prevent her from pressing send. Failing to proofread, she sent the text off and threw her phone to the mattress.

**Rey** : What else would you do?

She nearly panicked when four minutes had gone by without a response. Staring at the TV, she attempted to consume herself with the scene unfolding before her- Monica, Joey, Chandler. Something about a bagel. 

Her phone vibrated and she swallowed, unlocking her phone. She could both hear and feel her breathing as she read his response, her inhales and exhales more jagged than the editing and cutaways in _The Blair Witch Project._

**Ben** : If I was there, you mean? 😏

**Rey** : Yes. What else would you do?

**Rey:** If you were here. With me

**Ben:** Ohhh, Rey...

She stared at her phone. The three dots appeared then disappeared. Then reappeared. She waited. She stared at her screen until they vanished for good. 

Keeping her senses on alert, she waited, hoping to feel a vibration or catch sight of the brightened screen. 

She fell asleep before either happened.

The next morning, Rey woke up to a missed text that had come through around 3:00am. 

**Ben** : Shit Rey. I fell asleep. I'm so sorry. Are you still up?

It being almost 8:00am, she knew the moment had passed. Biting the inside of her cheek, she crafted her response.

**Rey** : That’s okay, I fell asleep too. So what are you up to today?

While Rey was disappointed her question went unanswered, one thing was certain... she was no longer cold. 

And she had a feeling she wouldn’t be any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Scream


	3. Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated/added some tags.

**October 17th: Scream**

“I would like to raise a toast to my incredible boyfriend on his promotion,” Poe said, raising his glass. Everyone at the table followed suit as he continued. “I saw how hard you’ve been working, and how many extra hours you’ve been putting in, and I am so proud of you. Tonight’s for you.”

Rey clinked her glass to everyone else’s as choruses of congratulations rang throughout the table. She took a sip of her gin and tonic. “Thank you, babe,” Finn said to Poe. “And thank you for your support throughout all of this. I know it got stressful there for a minute, but I know we’re stronger because of it.”

They kissed and Rey smiled. 

Glancing over at Hux and Rose, Rey sighed. At least when Ben was around, they could be the fifth and sixth wheels together. 

Finn’s phone vibrated on the table and he flipped it over. “You guys,” he said. “Ben just Venmo’d me to order a round of shots on him.”

“Ben?” Poe joked. “Ben who?”

“He said congrats on the promotion and he wishes he could be here with us. He says he wants to celebrate when he comes into town for Halloween.”

Rey knew he would be back to spend Halloween with them, but the reminder made her heart beat just a little bit faster. A warmth spread through her at the mention of his name, and after all of the flirting they’ve been doing, and of course, their near-sexting situation, she couldn’t help but wonder what was going to happen when they saw each other.

After some persuasion from their server, Finn ordered a round of pumpkin pie shots. 

“Wait, we have to send a picture to Ben!” Rey said when their shots arrived at the table. She turned in her seat and extended her arm, making sure to get everyone in the frame. They all held their shots up and she snapped the picture. 

“I miss Ben!” Rose exclaimed, setting her shot glass down on the table. 

“I do, too,” Poe agreed. “It’s not the same without him.”

Hux nodded. “I know, he was always the best person to sit next to because he’s quiet, but so funny, so when he’d mutter all his little jokes and dry comments under his breath, it was the best.”

“I wish he was here, too. I like how he suggested the whole scary movie idea and then took off,” Finn joked. 

Rey laughed. “That’s so like him though.” Her phone vibrated twice in her lap and she saw that she had two text messages from Ben. “You guys,” Rey said. “I sent Ben that picture and he said we all look great but Finn clearly is the most successful one of the group.”

“Damn straight,” Finn agreed. 

Rey didn’t read the second one outloud, but she smiled when she read it, her cheeks warming.

**Ben** : You look beautiful.

\--

On their way back to Poe’s, they stopped by a liquor store to get the ingredients for pumpkin pie shots. After much swindling, he was able to convince their server to give him the recipe and he deemed them necessary for every movie night going forward.

Rey stood on the opposite side of his kitchen island and watched him set up the bottles and shaker. He then set out six shot glasses before measuring out the contents. “Uh Poe?” she said. “There’s only five of us.”

“Damn. Old habits die hard, I guess,” he said. “Alright, who wants the extra shot because I already measured out the vodka? Rey?”

“No,” she laughed. “I will take my one shot and I’m tapping out. Those drinks at the restaurant were strong. I’m still buzzed from dinner.”

“I’ll do it!” Rose volunteered. “God knows I’m gonna need it to get through tonight’s movie.”

Rey snapped a quick picture of Poe pouring out the shots and sent it to Ben.

**Rey:** You’ve created a monster. Poe’s obsessed with the shots you bought for us at dinner and made us stop by the liquor store to get the ingredients to make them.

**Ben:** LOL you’re welcome.

**Ben:** I suppose that’s only fair though… I drunk texted you last Saturday. Now it’s your turn to return the favor 😉

Rey made a mental note to Google, “Death by flirting” after taking her shot.

They piled into the movie room and Poe set to work setting up the film of the evening. Rey plugged her cell phone into its charger knowing her battery would surely die. Ben planned on starting the movie at the same time so they could chat throughout. 

**Rey:** I love this movie- the cast is so great!

**Ben:** I’ve never seen it.

**Rey:** What?! How?? Okay, we’ll return to that later. Start your movie, Poe just pressed play!

Their conversation continued throughout the movie. Rey wasn’t sure how much attention Ben was paying considering three dots loitered at the bottom of her text thread with him more often than not. 

**Ben:** Damn, no mercy for Billy and Sidney, huh? Like, no time to cuddle after sex, killer on the loose, gotta go!

Rey raised her eyebrows and channeled the liquor from Poe’s pumpkin pie shot.

**Rey:** It is rather unfortunate. Are you admitting you’re a post-sex cuddler, Ben?

His response came a lot quicker than she thought it would.

**Ben:** Of course. Aren’t you?

An involuntary moan worked its way out of her throat.

“Rey, you okay back there?” Hux asked with a laugh.

“What’s wrong with Rey?” Finn asked, turning around.

She looked up. “I’m fine. Sorry, I just- Sidney and Billy, you know? Okay, pay attention because something big is about to be revealed,” Rey said quickly. 

She looked down at her phone and responded.

**Rey:** Definitely 😉

Surprisingly, their conversation returned to discussing the movie and Rey wasn’t sure if she was disappointed or not. On the one hand, she couldn’t risk her body betraying her with more feral sounds slipping out. But on the other, she liked the new flirty side to their relationship. 

It made her smile. It gave her hope.

After the movie, Poe and Finn joined Rey on the T. They had brunch reservations the following morning and the commute was much easier from Rey and Finn’s place than from Poe’s. The whole ride home, Finn discussed the movie and the ending. When they arrived home, he immediately went to the TV to attempt to find a documentary Rey mentioned that gave the inside scoop. 

**Ben:** So, what are you up to for the rest of the night?

His text came through as she poured herself the last glass of wine from a previously opened bottle. She’d planned on watching the documentary with them, but if Ben was going to get a little flirty, she might explore other options. 

**Rey:** I’m pouring some wine. What are youuuu up to?

Finn was fidgeting with the remote in their living room when her phone started vibrating incessantly in her hand. When she looked at the screen, she noticed Ben was  _ calling  _ her. 

“You know what, guys,” Rey said. “I think I’m just gonna take my wine and call it a night. Enjoy the documentary!’

“Rey, are you sure?” Finn asked.

“Yeah, goodnight. Love you!”

Walking swiftly into her bedroom and closing the door behind her, she answered the call, pressing the phone to her ear. “Hi, Ben,” she said, sitting on her bed and crossing her legs beneath her.

“What’s your favorite scary movie?” Ben asked, quoting  _ Scream,  _ and causing her to laugh.

“That’s a toughie, I don’t know if I can pick just one.”

She took a sip of her wine as he said, “It’s so good to hear your voice. How are you?”

They had been texting all day. He knew  _ exactly  _ how she was. “I’m good. How’s your New York night going?”

“It’s going,” he replied. “You’ll have to come out here one of these weekends so I can show you around. I’m not sure the pictures I send you do it justice. How was the movie?”

“It was good. They’ve pretty much made the back row my official seat now, which is fine, because that’s the highest row and I like it on top.”

“Oh yeah?” Ben asked suggestively. 

Rey laughed. “No, wait. That’s not what I meant.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining,” he replied. Rey could hear his smile through the phone.

A heat coursed through her at his words. It twisted in her stomach and dove between her legs. She took a sip of her wine and he continued their original train of thought, “So tell me more about tonight.”

Rey giggled. “Well, you should see Poe’s movie room in action- with a movie on and everything. It’s actually really cool. The seats are so comfy and it’s nice and clean- no sticky armrests, no wet seats.”

Ben laughed. “What do  _ you  _ do when you go to the movies, Rey?”

“Ben!” Rey exclaimed laughing along. “I just meant that like you aren’t sticking to everything and your seat’s not all wet when you go to sit down.”

“Uh huh… well, next time I’m going to the movies, I’m  _ definitely  _ going with you,” he said, his voice low. 

“Ben!” she playfully scolded.

“Only… you’re not going to be allowed to scream my name that loudly, Rey. You’ll get us shh-ed.”

_ Fuck _ .

She nearly moaned at his words. Pressing her legs together, she attempted to remedy the rush of arousal with some friction. She could feign innocence. She could just change the subject and move on to something else, but the pumpkin pie shots mixed with the glass of red wine in her hand was the perfect recipe to make her throw caution to the wind.

She lowered her voice and said, “Guess you’ll just have to keep me quiet then.” 

She heard him inhale sharply through the phone. The city noise from his end of the line suddenly disappeared. She moved her phone away from her ear to make sure the call was still connected. When she looked, she found the seconds were ticking by on the talk time- the call options laid out before her.

“Ben?” she asked. 

Did he mute his end of the line?

He was halfway through clearing his throat when he returned. “Yeah, sorry. I’m here,” Ben said. “So Rey, just how do you propose I keep you quiet?”

She smirked, taking a sip of her wine. “Well, I suppose the easy answer is your hand.”

“What’s the hard answer?” he asked immediately.

A knock at her bedroom door shook Rey from her thoughts. She wasn’t sure she had the guts to say, ‘your dick,’ but maybe she could take a gulp of wine and muster up the courage to say, ‘your mouth.’

“Rey?” Finn asked through her bedroom door. “Do you know where the corkscrew is?”

“Ugh, hold on,” she said to Ben as she padded to her door and opened it. 

“We can’t find the corkscrew and we were hoping to have some wine,” Finn said, Poe standing behind him. “Who are you talking to this late?”

“Uhh… I’m talking to Ben, actually,” Rey admitted.

“Ben Solo?” Poe exclaimed, taking the phone from her. “Ben, as in, my ex-best friend slash roommate, Ben?” he said into the phone. “I’m good, buddy, how are you doing? We miss you!”

Rey sighed as she followed Finn into the kitchen and started opening drawers in search of the corkscrew. Poe said goodbye to Ben before handing the phone off to his boyfriend. Finn greeted Ben and thanked him for the shots as she pulled the corkscrew out of their junk drawer. 

“Like, did you even look for it?” she snapped.

Poe put his hands up in surrender. “Hey, I don’t live here.” She rolled her eyes, thrusting the corkscrew into his hand. “Isn’t it uh-” Poe glanced at his watch. “Isn’t it kinda late for you to be on the phone with a boy?”

Rey shrugged. “No, I don’t know. Ben’s my friend.”

“What were you two talking about?” Poe asked knowingly. 

Rey froze. Shit, why couldn’t she think of anything they were talking about before she considered telling him to put his cock in her mouth? 

They’d talked literally all day every day for the past couple of weeks and she couldn’t think of a single thing other than Ben Solo’s dick. 

“The movies,” she stuttered. “And theatres… and how yours is so much nicer.”

There, that wasn’t a lie.

Poe raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh,” he said. “Is it time I ask you what your intentions are with my best friend?”

Rey rolled her eyes. 

When she finally wrangled her phone back, she retreated to her bedroom with a fresh glass of wine, hoping to pick up their conversation where it left off. She just wasn’t sure how to work that back in, and apparently he had moved on because once they were reunited on the phone, their conversation shifted to a million different things.

It was nearly 3:00am when they finally hung up.

Rey sighed after saying goodnight, setting her phone on her nightstand and staring up at the ceiling. Pieces of their exceptionally long conversation played in her mind; there were a couple that stood out so clearly, she could still hear his voice in her head. 

When she said she liked it on top and he said, “Hey, I’m not complaining.”

And then, “You’re not going to be able to scream my name that loudly, Rey.”

She could practically hear him smirking through the phone. And the way he’d said her name... like it was a dirty song lyric. 

“What’s the hard answer?” he’d asked.

She wished she had circled back to that conversation after retrieving the elusive corkscrew.

Just thinking about his deep, sharp voice muttering those words to her caused her to arch her back up off the bed. Imagining sitting in a movie theatre (or anywhere) with him while he touched her actually caused a sigh to slip from between her lips. It was like a hot wire actively sparking inside of her and the sound of his voice in her head was a piece of metal. 

She bit her lip and looked at her closed bedroom door. Her left hand reached for her phone and she checked the time- 2:57am. Finn and Poe were probably asleep. Just in case, she turned on her TV, a rerun of  _ Friends _ already halfway through the episode. The laugh track provided the perfect white noise as she closed her eyes and slid her hand beneath the thin cotton of her panties. 

Her middle finger found the ache and she swirled large, slow circles into her clit, an exhale cracking in her throat before falling from between her parted lips. Picturing Ben’s massive hands, she imagined how they would feel touching her, and the filthy things he would whisper in her ear.

His voice was so clear in her mind after talking to him for the past three hours. His deep, poignant voice that over-pronounces every syllable of every word. She increased the speed and decreased the circumference of the rings she was drawing into her clit. Her heart rate sped up, and she let out a puff of air as she slipped two fingers inside. 

She was so warm, and so wet, her fingers drenched instantly as she pumped them in and out. Wishing they were bigger, dreaming they were Ben’s, she sighed softly. 

A moan slipped out as she pumped harder, the bone beneath her thumb rubbing against her clit rhythmically. She wondered if he was doing this- in his New York apartment, pretending his hand was her, and that he was fucking her on his bed, or his couch, or the shower with water cascading over both of them, her back pressed into the tile and her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her, pounded into her. 

“Ahh,” she let out. She was so close. Her fingers resumed their position on her clit and she pinched it as she moved her hand up and down, imagining her head falling into the crook of his neck, biting on his wet skin. She could feel it growing, so she sucked in a deep breath of air, and then another one.

Picturing Ben’s toned biceps contracting as he thrust into her, his hair falling into his face as he concentrated, his hands tightening their grip on her thighs as he pushed everything he had into her… she came. 

Back arching up off the bed, she muffled her cries as her hand continued its motions until she couldn’t stand it anymore, the pleasure taking off and landing with each passing moment. She let her head fall to the side as exasperated pants fell from her mouth, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she slowly calmed down. 

Halloween couldn’t come soon enough.

\--

On Monday morning, Rey received her first text of the day from Ben around 10:30am. She had been running late and was so flustered getting into the office, she was more relieved than usual to see his name on her screen.

**Ben:** Good morning, Rey! Soooo, it looks like I’ll be in town this weekend.

**Rey:** ‘Wait, really??

**Ben:** Yes, but my schedule on Saturday is insane. It literally starts with breakfast at 8am and goes until 10pm for cocktails. Maybe we can meet up after that if it’s not too late?

**Rey:** Of course! We can all come to your hotel, if that’s easiest for you? Or, we’ll already be at Poe’s for the movie if you wanna meet us there? Or are you staying at your place?

She wondered if she could convince everyone to start the movie late that night so Ben could watch with them. Maybe she could curl into his side while his fingers drew nervous patterns on her arm or thigh.

She left her phone unlocked as she waited for his response. The three dots at the bottom of her text screen came and went several times. He must have gotten busy. She returned to work herself, the email she had been writing prior to his text consuming her thoughts. 

After pressing send on the email, she grabbed her coffee mug and headed to the breakroom for her second cup that morning. Her heart was pounding in her chest- she was going to see Ben on Saturday. Maybe she could see him on Sunday before he left as well, maybe they could grab brunch just the two of them before he headed back to New York. 

She convinced herself to suggest that to him by the time she returned to her desk. It had been 20 minutes and she still hadn’t received a response. 

It was nearly an hour later when her phone illuminated on her desk, his name popping up. She unlocked her phone. 

**Ben:** Actually, do you think you could not mention to anyone I’m in town? I’d kinda like to just see you. If that’s okay.

Rey didn’t have time to respond before his next message came through.

**Ben:** I’m staying at The Liberty hotel- come meet me after your movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: The Shining
> 
> Tags will DEFINITELY be added before I post the next chapter. Do with that information what you will...
> 
> Pumpkin pie shot:  
> 1oz Fireball  
> 1oz Vanilla Vodka  
> 1oz Pumpkin Spice Bailey's
> 
> YUM!


	4. The Shining

**October 24th: The Shining**

**Ben:** I can’t wait to see you tonight! I’ll have to be with my coworkers until about 10pm but after that, I’m all yours. 

Rey read Ben’s text from a small fitting room, her clothes folded neatly on the only chair in the space. 

**Rey:** Perfect! I’ll probably get there a little after 10pm. I’m so excited to see you!

Setting her phone down on top of her folded dress, she looked at herself in the mirror.

After adjusting the black bra strap, she let her hands fall over her chest, her pink nipples clearly visible through the mesh and lace bra that was anything but practical. 

A matching black garter belt wrapped around her waist, twin straps dangling down the front and back of her thighs. The lace thong between it all did little to cover her lower half so she spread her dress out over the chair before sitting down. 

Their flirty messages and suggestive comments had gotten so out of control over the past couple of weeks, it was all Rey could think about. She could hardly focus at work, and she’d nearly missed her train stop several times that week. She couldn’t remember the last time she was so on edge; she felt like a teenager.

Maybe she was overthinking all of it. Maybe she was reading too much into what tonight might mean. 

But if she wasn’t, she wanted him to want her. 

“How are you doing in there?” the sales attendant asked through the fitting room curtain. 

“Great, thanks,” Rey replied. “I’ll take it all. Can I wear it out?”

“Of course. I’ll get you rung up.”

With toes pointed, Rey slid one thigh-high stocking over her foot and pulled the sheer material over her ankle, calf, and knee, until the elastic reached the middle of her thigh. She repeated the process with the second stocking and clipped them into place. 

She reminded herself that he was the one who made those comments about her screaming his name, and he was the one who invited her to his hotel, asking her not to tell the rest of their friends. She didn’t have to use the lingerie, he didn’t even have to know she had it on if it turned out she was reading too much into it all.

But if she wasn’t, she wanted him to know she wanted this, too.

—

“Wow, Rey, you look nice,” Finn said as she arrived at Poe’s. “Where are you coming from?”

“Or where are you _going_?” Poe asked. 

Rey rolled her eyes. “I just came from running errands. And I always wear this dress,” she said casually, but her friends were not convinced.

It wasn’t like she was lying- her black dress was definitely not new- it was a bell-sleeved cotton shift dress that she was certain she’d worn in front of them before. Her knee-high black boots had many Boston miles on their three-inch heels, and her burnt orange scarf had spent many a fall day keeping her neck warm. But she figured she looked casual enough to not draw too much attention at movie night, while simultaneously appearing nice enough to waltz into a lounge at a Four-Star hotel. 

“And what’s with the tights and the fuck me boots?” Poe asked. 

“It’s freezing outside, so I needed stockings to keep warm. And these are the only boots I have right now,” she lied. “I didn’t want to be late for the movie. I came straight here from running errands. Now are we going to watch my favorite horror movie tonight or are we going to waste time asking me about my outfit?”

Before Poe or Finn could answer, Rose and Hux walked through the door. Rose gave her best friend a hug before looking Rey up and down. “Wow, Rey, you look nice! What were you up to earlier today?”

“Or, what are you up to later tonight?” Hux asked.

Rey rolled her eyes.

—

While _The Shining_ was Rey’s favorite book and movie, she could not bring herself to pay attention for more than a minute at a time. From her lonely seat in the back row of Poe’s movie room, her mind continually wandered.

Danny rode his tricycle down the long, dimly lit hallways of the Overlook Hotel and was confronted by twins in matching powder blue dresses. Rose screamed when their bloodied bodies flashed on screen and all Rey could think about was what she’d be doing to Ben behind one of those hotel doors.

Haunted resort be damned, she could so clearly picture dropping to her knees in front of him, taking his cock into her mouth, and looking up at him through her lashes, watching him come undone with his fingers threaded through her hair. 

Physically overheating, the blanket she usually draped over herself remained folded on the seat next to her as she lifted her hair off of her neck and breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth.

“Rey, you okay back there?” 

“Yeah,” she said weakly, squirming slightly. She didn’t even recognize the voice of the person who asked her that question. 

She illuminated the phone to check the time. It was 9:52pm, and the movie had at least another half hour to go. She was never one to bail on her friends for a guy but… Ben was her friend, and he was only in town for one night. Pulling up her Uber app, she typed in The Liberty Hotel as her destination.

“Actually, I’m not feeling well,” Rey said, standing up. “I think I’m just gonna head home.”

“Are you sure?” Poe asked. “Do you just wanna stay here tonight? You can stay in Ben’s room. He won’t mind.”

“No,” Rey said, the irony of his offer not lost on her. “I want my own bed. Don’t worry about me.”

“Do you want me to leave with you, Peanut?” Finn asked.

“No, no,” Rey said, gathering her purse and heading for the door. “You stay here tonight, I’ll be fine, really.”

It took significantly longer than she was hoping to get them to let her leave. She hated lying to her friends, especially when they were so concerned about her well-being, but her Uber had arrived three minutes ago.

Rey responded with one-worded answers as her driver asked her about her night, what she was doing for Halloween, the weather. Her knee shook of its own volition as she stared out the window, her heart racing, her breathing heavy. Adrenaline was attempting to exit her body by any means possible as the car pulled up to the hotel’s entrance.

She thanked him quickly before leaping out of the car. It was 10:16pm when she unlocked her phone to rate and tip her driver.

After entering the hotel’s lobby, Rey spotted the bar straight ahead. Professionally dressed men and women loitered, standing in small groups, chatting over cocktails. She walked briskly through the lobby and noticed Ben immediately, towering over nearly everyone around him. 

He stood in a circle with three colleagues, a drink in each of their hands. One of them appeared to be telling a joke and he let out a laugh before taking a sip of his cocktail. 

The sleeves of his dress shirt had been rolled up to his elbows, his toned forearms exposed. His long, thick fingers wrapped completely around his glass and she nearly moaned at the sight of his protruding knuckles. His hand was so big, she was unable to see the contents of his glass, though she knew he was drinking an Old Fashioned. 

Rey approached slowly, not wanting to interrupt the conversation, but before she could reach them, Ben looked up and saw her. He smiled so widely, both smile lines appeared on either side of his mouth and he immediately abandoned the group without warning. She gave a little wave as he placed his empty glass on the nearest table, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Rey,” he said, pulling her into a hug. His arms slid around her waist so flawlessly, it was almost as though he’d rehearsed the motion. Standing on her toes, she wrapped her own arms around his neck and let him hold her for as long as he dared. “It’s so good to see you,” he murmured into her hair.

“It’s so good to see you, Ben,” she said when he finally pulled away. She looked around the open lobby. “Thank you for inviting me here. This hotel is beautiful.”

“Of course,” he smiled. “ _You_ look beautiful tonight. Can I get you a drink?” She nodded and he took her hand in his before turning toward the bar. Sighing as he linked his fingers between hers, she followed him. He ordered a gin and tonic for her without asking and the gesture made it a little harder for her heart to maintain a steady rhythm. After thanking the bartender, he led her over to a quiet area in the corner, both of their drinks in his hands. He sat next to her on the plush sofa and handed her glass to her, immediately clinking his to hers. 

“Cheers,” Rey said beaming at him before taking a sip.

Ben placed his drink on the round low table in front of them. “I’m so happy you came.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it,” she promised, placing her hand gently on his bicep. His muscles contracted sharply under her touch, but she didn’t pull away. She gave his arm a light squeeze. 

He swallowed, picking his drink up and taking a sip. “What was the movie of the night?”

“ _The Shining,_ ” she replied, removing her hold on him. 

His gaze followed her hand as she placed it in her lap. Rey took a sip of her drink as he looked into her eyes. “All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy,” he quoted and she smiled, her cocktail straw between her teeth.

“Well, we wouldn’t want that, now, would we?” she asked suggestively.

Looking her up and down, Ben smirked. “Of course not, why do you think I asked you here tonight?” He winked. “I’ve been doing pretty much nothing but work for the past couple of weeks. I figured it might be time to play.”

At his words, Rey felt a surge of arousal nearly electrocute her. The constant throbbing between her legs was almost unbearable as he stared at her. “Do you need to mingle with your colleagues anymore tonight?” she asked before lowering her voice. “Or are you all mine?”

Raising an eyebrow at her, he smirked. She smiled as well, positive she was blushing from throwing his words back at him. “I’ve been with them all day. I think they can manage without me while we catch up. Though, I probably shouldn’t leave until my boss does.”

Throughout their conversation, Rey was painfully aware of the lingerie under her dress. With each suggestive comment and light touch, she was losing control, and she could tell he was starting to as well. If the way he nervously swirled the ice in his drink, or the way he tapped his fingers on his knee were any indication, she wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep his cool.

That was fine with Rey, she had a better use for his fingers anyway.

They had been talking so much, it took a solid 45 minutes for them to finish their first drinks. At that point, Ben’s boss came over to introduce himself. Rey was polite and smiled, shaking his hand profusely. When he turned to talk business with Ben, Rey promised to get them something fresh to sip on. 

As she stood, Ben’s fingertips lightly stroked the inside of her wrist, tickling her palm and the tip of her middle finger as she stepped away. She turned to look at him and he winked at her again. 

She wished she’d worn more substantial underwear.

As she waited for their drinks, a tall blonde woman approached and stood next to Rey at the bar. They made eye contact briefly and Rey smiled. “You’re Ben’s friend, right?” she asked. “The one who lives here in Boston?”

“Yes,” she replied. “I’m Rey.”

“Rey, it’s lovely to meet you. I’m Gwen. I’m Randy’s wife. He’s overseeing Ben’s work in the New York office.”

“Oh!” Rey exclaimed. “Ben’s boss, Randy? I just met him, actually. Hi, it’s lovely to meet you.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Have you?” Rey scrunched her nose.

“Oh yes,” she smiled. “I’m not sure if I should be telling you this or not, but I’ve had a few myself tonight, so you’ll have to excuse me. You were the sole topic of Ben’s conversation the other night after he’d thrown a few drinks back. He thinks very highly of you.”

“Does he?” Rey asked, amused.

Gwen nodded. “He went on and on about how funny and amazing you are.” Rey tucked her bangs behind her ear. “He just kept telling us that you’re so gorgeous. It was rather sweet.”

Smiling widely, Rey reached for the two drinks on the bar as Ben appeared next to her. He put his hand on her lower back and stepped against her, pressing the front of his body against the side of hers. 

“I came to see what was taking so long, but I see Gwen has trapped you in her web,” Ben joked. 

Gwen laughed. “Just a little girl talk,” she said as she winked at Rey. “Have a lovely night, you two. Rey, I hope to see you again.”

“I would love that,” Rey replied. “It was great meeting you.”

Gwen abandoned her spot at the bar and Ben raised his eyebrows at Rey. “Look at you schmoozing with my boss’s wife. What were you two talking about?”

“Oh nothing,” Rey chided. “Although, she did say… that you said I was gorgeous.”

Ben opened his mouth and closed it again. “Did she now?” He asked, his cheeks flushing a bit. “And what did you say to that?”

“I didn’t say anything,” Rey said before taking another sip of her drink. “But if I were to respond, I would have said that I think Ben is gorgeous as well.”

She bit her straw between her front teeth and sauntered back to their table. Ben was on her heels, plopping down next to her on the sofa with his fresh drink in one hand, his opposite arm extended across the back of the armrest. He was closer to her than before, his thigh brushing against hers when he moved. 

“So when are you gonna come visit me?” he asked her suddenly, placing his drink on the table. “You would love it, Rey. I walk everywhere and there’s a ton of cool stuff to do. We can get lunch and drinks, and just… I dunno… just hang out together.”

Rey smiled, tucking her bangs behind her ear. “I’d love to, Ben. Let’s pick a weekend- when can I come?”

“Anytime,” he told her, placing his hand on her thigh for emphasis. “And you can stay with me.”

Ben’s hand on her thigh weighed approximately four tons and burned like molten lava through her thin stocking. She could feel his pulse radiating through his fingers. Or that was her pulse in her thigh. Or their hearts were beating in panicked sync. 

Feeling brave, she placed one hand on the back of his neck, his hair spilling through her fingers as she leaned closer to him, bringing her lips to his ear. Placing her opposite hand on his, she gently grazed his knuckles, her fingertips climbing the peaks and falling into the grooves. 

She could feel his hand sliding further up her thigh as she whispered, “Can I stay with you _tonight_?”

Ben swallowed and looked directly at her, his Adam’s apple bobbing. His eyes darkened as they locked with hers. “I‘m not letting you leave this hotel tonight,” he told her, causing a chill to run down her spine. 

Rey clutched his pointer finger within her closed palm and squeezed it gently. His grip tightened on her thigh and she bit her lip. 

His eyes glanced down to her lips and then back up to her eyes before falling onto her mouth once more. His opposite hand moved to the side of her face, his pinky finger cradling her jaw, his thumb brushing gently against the apple of her cheek. 

Left hand still on her thigh, he applied a generous amount of pressure to hold her in place. Rey gripped the wrist closest to her face as her eyes fell shut, her lips parting slightly in anticipation. Ben swiftly pulled her face to his and their lips met in an electrifying embrace.

His lips were soft as they connected with hers, capturing her bottom lip and releasing it. Rey sighed as she scooted closer to him, causing his hand to slide further up her thigh, burying it fully beneath the skirt of her dress.

With her hand still atop his, she guided it up slowly. Together, their hands continued journeying north until he reached the top of her stocking and his fingertips tumbled off of the nylon and onto her skin. Slightly confused, he tore his lips from hers. Rey bit her bottom lip, her breathing heavy. Ben looked down, and peeked at his hand beneath her skirt, just enough so he could see the garter clip and strap attached to the top of her stocking.

“Fuck,” he whispered, pulling his hand out from under her dress as though it was on fire. “We need to go upstairs.” Ben stood quickly and offered her his hand to stand her up as well. 

“I thought you couldn’t leave until your boss does,” Rey teased, swaying against him, running her hand up and down the length of his exposed forearm.

“I’ll tell him I’m not feeling well,” Ben said. “Meet me near the elevators.”

Rey giggled as he kissed her again and took off without another word. Abandoning the lobby bar area, she waited for Ben, drink still in hand. After a moment, he approached her, digging a finger in the knot at his neck and loosening his tie. 

She took a sip of her drink as his long, thick finger pressed the button for the elevator and she looked up at him. He smiled. 

“Did you take your drink out of there?” he asked.

“Of course,” Rey replied. “I’m not gonna waste a full drink because you’re not feeling well.”

She winked and he let out a laugh as the elevator doors opened. Once inside, Ben pushed the button for the 12th floor. Inhaling deeply, she took her straw between her front teeth and the lobby grew narrower as the doors closed. 

Rey could hear her heartbeat in her ears as they shut fully. All at once, his hands were on her hips, throwing her against the elevator wall. The front of his body trapped her as he kissed her greedily. She moaned softly into his mouth as she tangled her free hand in the hair at the back of his head, careful not to spill what was left of her drink. 

The elevator floated to a stop and before the doors opened, Ben whispered against her mouth, “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Rey smiled at him as he took her hand and led her into the softly lit hallway. Modern wallpaper covered the walls, the corridor lit by small chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor as they walked briskly to his door; Rey nearly had to jog to keep up with his pace- one of his steps equivalent to two of hers. 

When they finally reached room 1237, Ben unlocked the door and pushed it open, allowing her to step in first. She walked past him into the room and surveyed her surroundings- the king size bed, the massive windows, the sleek furniture, and fresh flowers on a side table. When she turned around, she noticed Ben was still standing at the door, leaning against it and watching her. 

“What?” she asked, smiling. 

Ben smiled as well, shaking his head as he peeled himself off the door and stepped toward her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and took her nearly empty glass out of her other hand, placing it on the desk beside them. 

“I just really can’t believe you’re here right now,” he said quietly, cupping her face and kissing her. “And that we’re kissing.” Giggling against his mouth, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself against him. “Rey,” he breathed. “I’ve wanted you for _so_ long.”

“Me too,” she replied. “Ben, you have no idea.”

He groaned, “God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered before his lips descended on hers again. Rey smiled into their kiss as he backed her up against the wall, giving her some support as his hands roamed her body over her dress.

She lifted her head off the wall as Ben moved to remove her scarf and she rolled her neck as took it off of her, letting it flutter to the ground. With her back off the wall, he reached behind her, pawing at the posterior of her dress for a zipper, and tugging it a bit once he’d gripped the pull. 

Rey bit her lip and looked into his eyes as he pulled it slowly, giving her plenty of time to stop him. She didn’t. 

The sound of her zipper was so loud in the otherwise silent room, it nearly echoed until it reached its end. Ben’s hands traced the sides of her body as he raised them to her shoulders and slid the dress off. 

It fell to the floor, pooling at her feet, and Rey exhaled as Ben groaned, looking her up and down. She turned her head to the side under his gaze and he cupped her cheek with his hand, bringing her to look at him again. 

He smiled as he processed the effort she’d put forth- the garter belt around her waist, the straps and clips holding her stockings up, and the black lace thong between all of it. 

“Rey, you are gorgeous. You’re _so_ perfect.” 

She moaned quietly at his words, his praise turning her on immensely. 

“You had all of this on under your clothes. All night,” he half-asked, his hand trailing down her side, into the dip of her waist and over the curve of her hip. “For me.”

“I wanted you to want me tonight,” she whispered. 

“Rey, I’ve never wanted anything more in my life. And not just for tonight.”

Smiling, a relieved sigh escaped at his words. Then, his lips were on hers again, his tongue prodding until she let him in, their tongues dueling as a moan escaped her throat. 

His hands roamed her body; they were warm against her skin, but left trails of goosebumps in their wake. When his massive hands settled on her breasts, she arched into his touch; he squeezed them gently, and she could feel his own desire for her, hard on her hjp.

Rey bit her lip as he broke their kiss and his eyes drifted down to her breasts, more or less on display through her lace and mesh bra. Her pert nipples were visible through the thin material and he cupped the underside of both breasts, swiping his thumbs over the pink buds. 

A sigh tumbled from her mouth as her head fell back against the wall and he bent down to suck her nipple into his mouth, tonguing it through the mesh. She gasped, pushing her chest out, and pressing her breast further into his face. 

Ben groaned as he reached for her bra strap and tugged it over the edge of her shoulder. He pulled one of the flimsy cups down, exposing her breast to his greedy mouth. 

“Ben,” she sighed, tangling her hands in his hair and holding his head against her. 

Bringing his right hand around her back, he pinched the bra clasp, causing it to pop open and Rey dropped her arms, allowing him to pull it off of her. 

His hips lurched forward instinctually, and she moaned as he rubbed against her. “God, your tits are so perfect.”

“Ben,” she whispered as one of his hands snaked up her chest to her throat. He wrapped his fingers around the side of her neck, his thumb on the opposite side and kissed her there, sucking the skin that surrounded his thumb until he was sure he left a bruise. She moaned as his grip tightened a bit, his other hand snaking its way between them and ultimately, between her legs. 

Ben nudged her thighs apart with his fingers before touching her gently over the lace of her panties. Rey let out her loudest moan yet as her hands struggled, searching for anything she could find to hold onto to keep her from falling off the earth. 

“You’re so fucking wet,” he growled against the skin of her neck as he pushed the fabric to the side and slid his finger between her folds, stroking her properly. 

His left hand abandoned her throat as he planted his forearm on the wall above her. Watching her squirm beneath him, he teased her entrance, slipping just the tip of one finger inside. “Ben,” she panted.

He solidified his position, pinning her harder against the wall as his finger moved up slowly, finding her clit. Her head fell at the sensation, her forehead falling onto his chest as she gripped his side.

“Look at me,” he told her. 

Obeying, she lifted her head, and locked eyes with him as he slid his now soaked finger inside of her. Rey’s mouth fell open, her eyelids shutting involuntarily as she nearly collapsed onto his hand. “Rey, you feel incredible,” he whispered before adding a second finger and thrusting up into her, his breath hot on her ear. “You’re so wet for me. I can’t believe I did this to you. Fuck, I can’t wait to taste you.”

Ben must have felt her go limp at his words, because he withdrew his fingers, and dropped to his knees in front of her. She watched through her thick eyelashes as he planted one of his feet flat on the floor, his leg forming a right angle at the knee. 

She allowed him to lift her calf and place her heeled boot on his thigh. His right hand wrapped almost completely around her leg as the fingers of his left pinched the boot’s zipper. Ben looked up at her, watching her face as he pulled it down slowly. Biting her lip, Rey kept her eyes on his while he shimmied the boot off. 

Once her calf was free, he lifted her foot gently and pressed a kiss to her ankle, still sheathed in its stocking, and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses up the inside of her leg. 

Rey whimpered as his warm lips planted kiss after kiss over the inside of her knee and her inner thigh, stopping when he reached the elastic band of her stocking. 

“You have-” he started before nipping at the exposed skin of her thigh. “The sexiest legs.” 

Carefully, he placed that foot on the floor and repeated his motions with her opposite leg, removing her boot before kissing a path up to her inner thigh. 

This time, however, his hands seemingly lost control as they roamed every inch of her nylon-clad leg. His actions earned a noise he’d not yet heard from her- a moan that started out low and guttural, and ended high-pitched and desperate. 

“These stay on,” he told her, his eyes transfixed by the dark band at the top of the stocking. 

Rey nodded as he stood up and pulled her off the wall, backing her up toward the bed until the backs of her knees hit the edge. Ben hooked an arm around her lower back and planted one knee on the mattress, scooting them back and laying her down. 

Still fully clothed, he hovered over her half-lingerie covered body. She groaned when he sat up on his knees between her legs and looked down at her, one finger tracing the top of the garter belt where it sat just above her hips. 

Rey bit her lip as his finger followed the strap down to the clasp keeping her stockings up, and he popped it open, releasing the tension on one side, before repeating his actions on the other. He then stood up off the bed to hook his fingers into her thong. She planted her heels on the edge of the mattress to lift her hips and help him remove it.

“Fuck, Rey,” he breathed when the lacy material hit the floor. His hands traced the insides of her legs again, continuing north over her nylon-covered knees as he spread her legs. “I can’t believe you’re letting me touch you like this.”

“Don’t stop,” Rey told him.

He bent down on the bed, the fabric of his dress shirt grazing her legs as he planted more kisses along the skin of her inner thighs, just above the elastic of her stockings. With her head tilted slightly, she watched him work his lips over her skin, savoring the taste of her.

Pulling her lip between her own teeth, she watched him bite the skin of her thigh and she yelped. Smiling against her flesh, he looked up at her and wrapped his lips around his own bitemarks, licking her, and sucking a bruise into her skin just an inch below her soaked center.

“Ben,” she whined. 

Without warning, he pressed his mouth to her cunt, his tongue jetting out immediately, and earning a gasp from her as she arched her back up off the bed. Ben hooked his left hand around her leg and pinned her hip, keeping her still as he fucked her with his tongue, slowly at first, then harder and more consistently. His hand clutched the garter belt wrapped around her waist, clinging to whatever he could clutch. 

Ben’s name spilled from between her lips so many times in a row, she wondered if it was the only word she knew anymore. She ran her fingers through his hair while he worked, sucking at her clit and jutting his tongue out against it, the nub swollen with arousal. 

“Rey, you taste amazing,” he told her as he inserted two fingers into her, pumping them gently at first. With her bent legs framing his face, he looked into her eyes. “You’re so wet and tight. Your pussy is so incredible; I could eat it all day.”

Her fingers clutched his hair as he sucked her clit into his mouth, and she sucked in a breath. A third finger was added and she gasped as he stretched her, his mouth never letting up. His name spilled from her lips again and he moaned, the vibrations of his lips igniting her sparking orgasm. 

Her legs closed in tighter around his head, the edges of her thigh-high stockings rubbing against his ears as she bucked her hips repeatedly into his face, desperate to get every last second and pulse of pleasure out of her climax.

Her cunt continued to clench around his fingers as he slowed his motions, helping her return to earth. Ben stood up off the bed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, and she watched him lick his fingers clean before she sat up on her knees and crawled to the edge of the bed.

She connected their lips as her fingers connected with the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one at a time until she reached the waistband of his pants. WIth more force than necessary, she pulled his dress shirt out from his pants and placed her small hands on his abdomen, running her palms up the length of his torso. Her fingers climbed the muscles and fell into the grooves of his abdominals before mounting his pecs and finally, his shoulders. She pushed the shirt off of him and let it fall to the floor. 

She tore her swollen lips from his and looked down at his toned body before her fingers got to work on his belt. She could so clearly see the strain his erection was putting on the fabric of his pants, and that only inspired her to get to it faster. As she threw his belt off, Ben smiled at her ambition as he watched her tug his zipper down, pushing his pants off his hips as quickly as possible.

He groaned as the confines of his dress pants were removed, and Rey leaned up to kiss him as she hooked her tiny fingers in the waistband of his boxer briefs before tugging those off as well. Taking him in her hand, her eyes shot open as she registered the size of him. She pulled away from their kiss to get a proper look at him. 

“Ben, oh my god,” she breathed, pumping her hand a time or two. “Fuck, you’re… _so_ big.”

Chuckling, he kissed her again as she continued working him with her tiny hand. Wrapping his arms around her to unhook the garter belt from around her waist, he tossed it to the floor. Ben grabbed her wrist, his fingers nearly wrapping around her twice as he stopped her movement. 

“Rey,” he said. “I can’t wait another second to fuck you.” Rey moaned, nodding and dropping her gaze to look at how small her wrist appeared in his hand. He tightened his grip on her and she moaned louder, her eyes falling shut. “Is that what you want, Sweetheart?” Ben asked, leaning in, his breath hot on her ear as he squeezed her again. “You want me to _fuck_ you?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

He gripped the backs of her thighs and she squealed as he pulled her legs out from under her, throwing her onto her back. “You,” he started, planting a kiss just below her bellybutton as he climbed over her. “Are,” he planted another kiss in the valley between her breasts. “So,” he mumbled before licking a line straight up her throat. “Beautiful,” he finally finished before kissing her mouth. 

She sighed into their kiss before reaching between them and taking his dick in her hand once again, pressing the tip to her entrance. He pulled his mouth from hers and looked into her eyes. “I’m on the pill,” she said, canting her hips up. 

Ben nodded as he pushed into her, his cock disappearing inch by inch as she took him in. He groaned as he bottomed out, but gave her a minute to adjust to his size, kissing her neck as he waited. “Fuck Rey,” he mumbled against her skin as she thrust her hips into his, begging him to move. “You-” he started as he drew his pelvis back and pushed into her again. “You take me so well, don’t you? So good. You feel so good.”

Moaning as his praise continued, the feel of him stretching her hurt in the most delicious way. She started to miss it as it wore off, the sharp pain that had traveled all the way down to her toes brought even more pleasure to her, and she arched her back, pushing her body into his. 

One of her hands found its way to his back, the other gripped his bicep as he held himself over her, thrusting into her as she writhed beneath him. Her moans spurred him on- every time his name escaped her lips, he thrust into her harder.

Rey met him thrust for thrust, desperate to feel even more of him as she wrapped one stocking-covered leg around his waist. Ben then hooked his arm around the back of that knee and spread her legs open even wider, using his weight to fuck her even deeper.

“Ben,” she gasped.

“Tell me what you need,” he told her, his lips sucking at the skin beneath her ear. “Tell me.”

“Can I be on top?” 

“Fuck. Yes.”

With her leg still hooked under his arm, he grabbed her ass and flipped them, slipping out of her in the process. Once she was straddling him, she leaned down to kiss him, and took his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging it gently. 

His hand was between them, lining up his cock for her, and before descending upon it, she took just the tip inside and circled her hips, teasing him. “Rey.” It was a warning. 

She smirked before dropping down on him forcefully, taking all of him in at once. Her head fell back as her mouth fell open, her eyes squeezing shut from the impact. His hands started on her knees before ascending up the tops of her thighs, stretching over the stockings’ edges and onto her skin before gripping her hips. When she started moving over him, she balanced herself with one of her hands on his chest, her fingers splayed out across his sternum. 

With her head thrown back, she awarded Ben the most incredible view of her body, and when she looked down at him, she saw his gaze was transfixed on where they were joined as she bounced up and down on his cock, her tits bouncing from the impact. 

She placed her hands on her breasts, gaining his attention as she squeezed and tugged at her own nipples. 

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” he told her. “You feel so good. You’re such a dream, Rey.”

Ben bucked his hips, throwing her forward and she laughed as she caught herself with one hand on the mattress next to him and the other on his chest. His hands immediately covered her tits and he squeezed them. “Rey,” he groaned, his own eyes closing. 

He continued thrusting up into her from their new angle, and dropped one hand to rub her clit in tune with his thrusts. “Can you come like this?” he asked her.

“Ohhh- oh yeah,” she panted. “Don’t stop.”

“You’re incredible,” Ben repeated. “You look so hot, Rey. Riding me like this.” 

He carried on as she sat up straight, one of his hands on her clit, the other on one of her breasts, kneading it as she worked herself back and forth, up and down on his cock. “Ben,” she said. “I’m- I’m-”

“Say my name when you come,” he told her, his finger picking up the pace.

She did as she was told, his name spilling from her lips repeatedly, at least a dozen times as her orgasm raked through her body, her cunt clenching hard around him. The force threw her forward and she barely caught herself as Ben’s hands flew to her hips, his biceps bulging as he worked her back and forth, using her body.

“Good. Fucking. Girl.” 

Ben slammed her down onto him harder than ever as he spilled into her, weakly thrusting his hips up into her as the last remains of his release followed. Rey collapsed on top of his chest, and he brought a hand to her face, pushing her hair off her cheek and forehead.

He kissed the side of her head before she moved off of him, falling onto her side and curling up against him. Ben wrapped an arm around her, holding her as close as possible and kissing the top of her head. 

“Rey, I can’t believe that just happened,” he said and she buried her face in his chest as she giggled, causing him to laugh as well. “Rey. I can’t believe you’re in my bed.”

“You keep saying my name,” she observed. 

“I know,” he admitted, bringing his free hand around to cup her cheek. He lifted her face to look into her eyes. “I still can’t believe this is happening.”

She smiled, pressing her lips to his shoulder, and then to the underside of his jaw. “Want it to happen again?” she asked, nibbling on his earlobe. Ben looked at her. Rey smiled, reaching down and taking his cock in her hand. “Because I do.”

“You are unbelievable,” he told her.

\--

When Rey woke up to sunlight streaming through the slit in the floor-length hotel curtains, she rolled over to face Ben. His arm remained heavy on her lower back, his upper half rising and falling with his steady breathing. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful as he slept with his thick eyelashes resting on his cheeks, his full lips swollen from the night before, and his jet black hair falling onto his face. 

She slipped from his embrace and winced slightly as she sat on the edge of the bed. They’d had sex three times, and he’d drawn more orgasms out of her than she thought was humanly possible in one night. His white dress shirt lay forgotten on the hotel room floor, and Rey scooped it up on her way to the bathroom. 

Once she had the door closed, she surveyed her naked body in the mirror- the bruises he’d sucked into her skin on her neck, shoulder, breast, and thigh, matched the bruises he’d dug into her hips with his fingers. She made a mental note to buy more concealer on her way home. 

After using the restroom, Rey splashed some water on her face, attempting to remove what was left of her makeup with the face wash provided by the hotel. She stained a white washcloth with her blush and mascara before folding it neatly and placing it in the corner of the vanity. Before exiting the bathroom, she slipped her arms through his shirt and closed two of the buttons just above her bellybutton.

“Morning,” Ben said as she entered the room. He had the hotel phone in one hand and what appeared to be the room service menu in the other. Rey leaned against the wall, pressing the too long sleeve of his shirt to her mouth and watched him. “Want some breakfast? ...why are you staring at me like that? ...is that my shirt?”

Rey giggled as she climbed back into bed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him so he could place a kiss on her lips. 

His right hand slid up, clutching at the side of her neck, his fingertips tangling in her hair as he kissed her again. She licked his bottom lip before taking it between her teeth and tugging on it, her hips grinding into his. Ben growled as he slipped his tongue between her lips, his left hand sliding between them and he fingered the buttons of his dress shirt.

Rey sat up and Ben used both hands to unbutton the closures, pulling the sides open like curtains. She whimpered as his large hands ran up the sides of her body beneath his shirt, sliding up to cup her breasts. As he pinched her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, she ground her hips into his. 

Growling at him, she bent down, and he returned one of his hands to her neck. When she kissed him, his grip on her throat tightened, rogue curls pulling beneath his trapped fingers as she kissed him harder, her tongue dueling with his. 

She could feel him hard beneath her and she tore her lips, panting. “Do you have time?” 

“Yes,” he breathed. 

Rey sat up again and moved to remove his shirt. He stopped her. “I want to fuck you in my shirt,” he told her.

She smiled down at him. “Speaking of that,” she started, causing him to raise an eyebrow. “I need one of your hoodies. And a couple of your shirts.”

Ben laughed. “Is that so?”

“Listen, if you’re going to be in New York for the next year, I need no fewer than three articles of clothing that smell like you,” she smirked as she told him. “Those are the official long distance relationship rules. I didn’t make them. That’s just how it is.”

“Relationship?” he asked, a smile creeping across his features.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Well, I didn’t drop all of that money on lingerie for a hookup, Ben Solo.”

He grabbed her face with both hands, pulling her mouth down on his as though she would change her mind if he didn’t. “You make me so happy,” he told her. “I’ll make sure you have plenty of my clothes… as my _girlfriend_.”

Rey beamed at him, giving him the smile she saves for only the happiest moments in her life. The ones where she feels as though she could burst with laughter or tears or both.

“And…” he started as she dragged her fingernails up and down the length of his bare chest. “I’ll Venmo you money to buy more lingerie to wear for me... when you come to visit. The weekend after next.”

  
Rey laughed. “You got it… _boyfriend.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey TELLS Ben Solo she's his girlfriend 😉
> 
> Up next: Halloween 🎃 and we know Ben is coming back to Boston for this one BUT the movie Ben Solo (kind of) watches has already happened (it was Scream). So do with that information what you will.
> 
> Final chap will be up before the 31st!


	5. Halloween

**October 31: Halloween**

Ben and Rey agreed to keep their newfound romance a secret after their first night together. They knew their friends would be supportive (though probably not surprised), but ultimately decided it would be a good idea to fly under the radar while they worked out the details of their new relationship, especially since they'd be long-distance for the time being.

That lasted until Rey walked through the front door of the apartment she shared with Finn.

After returning home in the clothes she’d worn the night before, her roommate immediately spotted one (of many) hickeys. He asked her what happened to her neck and she told him- that was nothing, he should see what was under her dress. Poe made a disgusted face and said without missing a beat, “I didn’t know Ben was into hickeys.”

So much for flying under the radar. 

On the Friday morning before Halloween, Rey had been running late and she hadn’t heard from Ben by the time she finally arrived at work. They had been on the phone until well after midnight the previous night while he packed for his planned weekend in Boston. 

Ben still had clothes in his bedroom there, so he really didn’t need to pack much, but he pretended he did just to keep her on the phone a little longer. Rey also told him in a rather suggestive tone that he wouldn’t need many clothes and then they detoured temporarily for some “what would you be doing if you were here” talk. 

She definitely didn't want to hang up with him, but as she poured her 2nd cup of coffee before 10:00am, she regretted staying up as late as she did, especially since she knew she wouldn’t be getting much sleep all weekend. Grabbing her notebook and her phone from her cubicle, she padded into the conference room for a marketing meeting.

Her phone vibrated as she entered the room, and when she sat down at the conference table, her heart rate sped up a bit when she saw Ben’s name on the screen. Assuming the text would say nothing more than the number of hours until they saw each other later that night, she recklessly unlocked her phone. 

**Ben:** I wish you were in my bed with me when I woke up this morning.

Rey smiled as she took a sip of her coffee and her meeting started. 

**Ben:** I would lay on my side and roll you onto your back. Then I'd drag one of my hands down over your tits, your stomach, your hips until I reached down and forced your thighs apart. You would maybe just be waking up as I started stroking your perfect pussy. 

A warmth spread through her body to the tips of her toes and she wondered if her cheeks were flushed. Rey moved her phone into her lap to prevent her conference table neighbor from reading the messages that didn’t appear to be stopping considering the three dots at the bottom of her screen danced with the promise of more.

**Ben:** I know you’d already be wet because we’d have woken up to fuck at some point in the middle of the night and you’d still be ready to take me. 

**Rey:** Ben. I’m in a meeting.

**Ben:** Do you want me to stop?

**Rey:** No, I just might not be able to respond. Then what happens?

**Ben:** Then, I’d whisper for you to go back to sleep, if you wanted. I would kiss your shoulder and suck on the tit closest to me. I’d put just one finger inside of you, just to feel how hot and tight you are first thing in the morning.

**Ben:** I’d add a second finger, and spread your legs and disappear under the covers to eat your pussy. Probably add a third finger, and I wouldn’t stop until I was positive you were ready to take my cock.

**Ben** : You’d be more awake now that I’ve made you come, but still sleepy overall, so I would fuck you nice and slow, and kiss your neck like I know you like.

“Rey? Rey?” she heard and looked up to find everyone in the room staring at her. The marketing manager, Amilyn, was looking at her with great concern. “Are you alright? Your face looks flushed. Do you have a fever?”

“Oh…” Rey said, leaning forward in an attempt to cover her phone in her lap. It vibrated with another text. “No, I’m okay.”

“Do you need some water?” she asked.

Rey needed something… but it sure as hell wasn’t water.

\--

When Ben first left for New York, the hardest part for Rey was knocking on Poe and Ben’s door. In the past, Ben had always been the one to answer, wrapping her up in a hug seconds later. Every time she knocked, she still expected to have to look up to meet his gaze as he brushed his hair out of his face. And over the past month, every time she knocked, she was disappointed. Like entering a room in a power outage and flicking the light switch only to be met with darkness. 

However, when she knocked on their door Halloween night, Ben pulled it open and instead of allowing him to immediately pull her into a hug, she dropped her purse and leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Rey,” he said smiling as she slammed her lips on his. Her sweatshirt and leggings proved to be the perfect outfit for wrapping her limbs around her boyfriend like a koala. 

“Is this how you two plan on greeting each other from now on?” Poe asked. “Because you know you saw each other last night. And this morning.”

“Yeah,” Finn said. “And unfortunately, we heard it last night. And this morning.”

Rey laughed as Ben set her down. “You guys could have just slept here.”

“Well, I wanted to spend time with my best friend, who’s back in town for two nights,” Poe said. “But don’t worry, I won’t be making that mistake again.”

When Rose and Hux arrived, Poe passed out popcorn and pumpkin pie shots for their last scary movie of the season. The flick of the night was _Halloween_ , and Rey was ready to have Michael Myers’s theme song stuck in her head for at least a week.

The first one in the room, Ben sat down in the back row and stretched one leg out over the couch cushion. He pulled Rey down to sit between his legs and she tilted her head back to kiss him. 

“Okay,” Poe said, clapping his hands and interrupting them. “There will be none of this in the movie room.”

He gestured his hands toward them and Rose giggled. “Oh, leave them alone, Poe. Let them be happy.”

“I one hundred percent want my friends to be happy,” he said. “Ecstatic... elated, even! I just don’t want anyone getting too happy in my new movie room.”

Rey laughed as Poe continued down the steps to the front row and grabbed the remote. 

To Ben’s credit, he made it through the first 15 minutes of the movie content in stroking Rey’s arm. With her back leaning against his chest, she offered the perfect angle for him to gently indulge in her soft, smooth skin.

However, just as adult Michael Myers returned to the small town of Haddonfield, IL, Rey let her head fall to the side and Ben took the bowl of popcorn from her hands to set it on the floor. He then brushed her hair to the side and pressed his lips to her neck, gently kissing her skin and licking her pulse point. Exhaling, her she stretched her neck, her eyes closing as she relished in the feel of his lips on her. 

When Rey whimpered, he stopped, but no one appeared to have heard her, so he slipped a hand beneath her sweater and spread his fingers across her abdomen. As he kissed her neck with a bit more fervor, his hand slid up her torso and prodded at the underwire in her bra.

Rey bit her lip, turning her body slightly to give him easier access and he nibbled on her ear as his hand pushed her bra strap off her shoulder, releasing the tension. Without pulling away from him, Rey managed to grab the blanket folded on the seat next to her and Ben stopped his motions to allow her to spread it out over them both.

She was already hot, and the blanket warmed her even more, but she lost track of most of her senses as Ben’s hand slipped into the cup of her bra. Her mouth fell open in a silent moan and he whispered, “shh,” in her ear as he pinched her nipple between whatever fingers could fit between the swell of her breast and her bra.

“Rey, is this movie going to give me nightmares?” Rose asked, her knees pulled to her chest.

“Um…” Rey started to say as Ben pinched her harder this time. “No-OO!”

Rose turned around to look up at her and Ben stopped. “You okay back there?” she asked jokingly.

“Yes, sorry,” Rey said. “This is more like- jump out at you scary, rather than like- freak you out forever scary.”

Satisfied with her answer, Rose turned back around and Rey looked up at Ben. The smirk on his face caused her to squirm and he pressed a kiss to her temple. She settled in snugger against his chest and his hand fell from her chest down her stomach to the waistband of her leggings. She stiffened as his fingers snaked their way under the elastic and then under the cotton of her panties. 

“Ben,” she whisper-warned. 

She could _hear_ him smirk behind her as his hand continued south over her pelvic bone, his long middle finger slipping between her slick folds. Rey had to close her eyes to process the sensations silently as he slipped that finger inside of her. Clutching his wrist, Rey’s back involuntarily arched against him and her new angle allowed him to push his finger deeper inside of her. 

As the iconic _Halloween_ theme blasted through surround-sound speakers, Ben worked a second finger inside of her, nipping at her earlobe. The volume of Rey’s breathing increased significantly as he started grinding against her clit with the bone beneath his thumb and she let out a whimper.

“Okay, what is going on back there?” Finn asked, turning around. Ben’s hand shot out of her pants as though they were teenagers who’d been caught by their parents. “Because I know Rey’s not scared of this movie.”

“What are you talking about?” Rey asked.

“You do sound absolutely terrified,” Hux agreed. “I can hear you hyperventilating from here.”

“I’m fine,” she said, watching Ben lick his fingers clean out of the corner of her eye.

Rose screamed as Michael jumped onto the screen, the dramatic music reaching a climax, and everyone returned their attention to the movie. Rey shot a look at Ben, who was smiling so widely, she could count all of his teeth.

She playfully smacked him and settled back in against his chest, taking his hand in hers. At first, she held his hand tightly to keep him from touching her. However, while she watched his thumb lazily stroke the side of her own hand, she found herself growing more aroused by the second. Rey studied how small her hand looked in his, how thick and long his fingers were compared to hers, and how far the tip of his middle finger stretched past the end of his wrist.

Rey moaned softly and he looked at her, clearly confused. “I’m not touching you, Sweetheart,” he reminded her, but it didn’t matter. 

She was certain if she rubbed her legs together just the right way, she would come on the spot.

At a particularly loud point in the movie, Rey lifted his hand to her mouth and pressed a kiss to his palm. He smiled at her as she lowered their hands and she held hers just beneath his, reveling in the size difference, barely able to comprehend how much longer his fingers were than hers. Slowly, Rey traced a vein on the back of his hand, starting at his wrist and ending at his knuckle. 

She knew what these hands were capable of now. She always knew they’d be her undoing. 

She watched her tiny fingertip scale his thick digit as though it was the most fascinating thing she’d ever seen. 

Ben watched her as she circled his nail and she bit her lip as his hand tensed from her touch. Making sure to gain eye contact, she brought his hand to her mouth and slipped the tip of his finger between her slightly parted lips, biting it gently. 

His eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat as he watched her snarl at him before taking more of his finger into her hot, wet mouth. 

His skin was so warm on her tongue as she used her grip on his wrist to leverage him, pulling his finger out slowly before closing her eyes and pushing it back in. 

When she hollowed out her cheeks as hard as she could, she could feel his finger sandwiched between the roof of her mouth and her tongue and she moaned. 

“Rey,” Ben whispered, his hand going limp, giving her free reign. 

He watched her as she opened her eyes and made eye contact with him once more, holding his pointer and middle finger in place before descending on them both. 

She could feel how wet she was, the throb between her legs growing almost painful as she sucked his fingers into her mouth. Her lips hit his knuckles and vibrated as she released a high-pitched sigh loud enough for him to hear. 

“If you two are fucking in my new movie room, I’m going to be really upset,” Poe said without turning around. 

“If you two are doing anything even resembling fucking with me nearby, regardless of the room, I’m going to be really upset, “ Hux said. 

Rey pulled his fingers out of her mouth and rolled her eyes. 

“I mean, seriously, guys. Aren’t you watching the movie? if you have sex, you get murdered,” Finn added. 

Rey giggled. “I could think of worse ways to go.”

“Rey!” Finn and Rose screamed in unison. 

Ben smirked at her. 

Holding his hand steady, she licked a stripe from the center of his wrist, up the side of his hand, and to the tip of his pinky finger before biting it gently. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, adjusting his position on his seat. “Are you trying to get us killed?”

“By Michael Myers?” she asked, biting the tip of his ring finger. 

“By Poe,” he said through gritted teeth as she sucked the tip just past her lips. 

With each lick, bite, and suck, she could feel the ache between her legs growing even stronger, the throb beating harder. She squirmed in an attempt to apply some much needed friction and moaned, his finger still in her mouth. 

“Okay, seriously, you two are grosser than the movie,” Rose said.

“Yeah, I’m with Tico. Will you two get a room?” Poe asked. “Ben, you literally have a bedroom here.”

Rey hallowed out her cheeks and winked at Ben. He nodded and she pulled his fingers from her warm, wet mouth. 

Ben pushed her off of him long enough to stand up himself and pulled her to her feet, the blanket tumbling to the floor. “See ya,” Ben said, taking her hand and dragging her out of the movie room.

“Thank god his room is on the other side of the house,” they heard Finn say as they exited. 

With each step, Rey could _feel_ how wet she was. The ache between her legs was too much for her. She was clenching on air as they walked down the hallway. There was no way she was going to make it all the way across the house to his bedroom.

Unable to stand it, Rey grabbed Ben’s wrists and leaned against the wall, pulling him against her. He followed her lead as she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling his lips down onto hers. 

“Ben, I need-” she panted as she side-stepped, putting one of his legs between hers and descending upon it. A hand untangled from his hair and she grabbed onto his bicep as she ground her pelvis against his thigh. His leg muscles contracted under her weight as she rubbed her center into him harder, searching for that right spot against her clit. 

Ben kissed her again but the sensation was too much. She was so close and it took just two more thrusts on his thigh before her orgasm raked over her body. Her legs gave out as she dug her fingernails into his bicep, her head falling to the side.

Mouth open, her breaths escaped in long yet shallow pants, whimpers and sighs falling between them.

“Fuck, Rey,” Ben said, staring down at her in awe. “I barely touched you in there.”

Rey smiled guiltily as she turned to look at him. “I know,” she admitted, still out of breath as she squeezed his hand. “Your hands drive me crazy, Ben.”

“I… really? I mean… but-”

“No, I… fuck, Ben. Your hands _do_ something to me. I can’t explain it. I almost came just from sucking on your fingers in there.”

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. “So it’s like me when it comes to all of you and everything you do.”

Rey giggled as he gripped the back of her thigh and lifted her up with _one_ hand. She wrapped her legs around his waist, squealing as he pulled her off the wall and carried her across the house. 

Her clit was still so sensitive from her orgasm and she moaned as her center rubbed against his belt buckle with each step until they finally reached his bedroom. Ben nearly tripped over his own suitcase as he closed the door with his foot and set her on her feet. 

Rey was up a second later, tearing at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up as swiftly as she could and throwing it to the floor, her hands immediately pawing at his belt buckle. Ben knew better than to get in her way as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before hooking her fingers in the waistband of his boxer-briefs as well and falling to her knees as she tugged them both down. 

“Rey,” he said, watching her as she took his cock in her hand, licking the beaded precum at the tip. Her tongue swirled around the head and he groaned above her. He said her name again as she took half of him into her mouth, sucking greedily until her throat relaxed and she could devour the rest of him. “Fuck, you’re such a dream,” he said, threading his fingers through her hair and steadying her head as she bobbed back and forth on him. “Rey, you look so perfect when you suck my dick.”

She looked up at him and made eye contact, her cheeks concave, and tears springing at the corners of her eyes as she took the last inch of him between her lips. “Ugh,” he finally said, pulling her head off of him. “I need to fuck you, Rey. I need to feel you.”

When she stood up, he kissed her, backing her up toward the bed, stepping out of his pooled pants as he walked. The backs of her knees hit his mattress and he tugged her sweatshirt up and over her head, tossing it to the growing pile of clothes on his floor. 

Her bra strap still hung off of her shoulder and before he could reach behind her, she had it unclasped with one hand. “Sweetheart, we’ve got all night,” he breathed into her ear as he gently pushed her onto the bed. 

“Yes,” she agreed as he hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of her leggings and tugged them down. “But I need you to not take your time this round.”

With her legs dangling off the bed, Ben spread them a little wider than he needed to to press his hand to her cunt. “You have the most perfect pussy, Rey,” he told her as he slipped a finger inside of her. “God, you’re so wet- I’ve never… Rey, you’re so fucking wet for me.”

She moaned at his words and he inserted a second finger. “You wanna watch, Baby?” he asked, slowing his hand. Rey propped herself up on her elbows and stared as his hand pumped, two of his fingers disappearing as they filled her. “You like to watch me fuck you with my hand, don’t you?” She moaned and nodded. “Yeah, you do.”

“Ben, fuck, I’m… I’m already so close. I can’t…”

“Let go,” he told her as he nudged her clit with his thumb. Without warning, he inserted a third finger inside of her and she gasped at the stretch, watching his soaking fingers pleasure her. The noises that emitted from his actions echoed throughout the room as her already half-built orgasm climbed the last few rungs before release. “Rey, you’re so pretty when you come. Come for me.”

She wanted to continue to watch his hand but as soon as her orgasm started, it took over, flashes of white behind her eyes as her head fell back, her hips thrusting into his hand as he slowed his own motions. Her back arched as best it could with her elbows propping her up and she was convinced her breathing pattern would never be the same.

“You’re so perfect,” he whispered in her ear after withdrawing his fingers from her and leaning over her. “You’re incredible, Rey, you took my hand so well. What do you want? Tell me.”

“I want… I want to ride you. Please, Ben.”

As he climbed onto the bed, he hooked an arm around her lower back and brought her with him toward the center of the mattress. Kissing her as he hovered over her. Rey could feel his cock, thick and heavy between them, just as desperate for her as she was for it.

She missed his weight as he rolled off of her onto his back, but she quickly recovered, straddling his waist so she was facing his feet. “Rey, fuck yes,” she heard him say behind her. His fingertips scaled the length of her spine and she moaned as she reached between them, standing his cock upright and settling down on it. 

His dick was thicker and longer than his fingers and she was so wet, he slipped into her faster than she intended. Placing one hand behind her on his chest for balance she started working her hips against his, impaling herself on his throbbing cock, her thrusts surprisingly consistent considering how badly she needed him. 

She kept a steady rhythm and he met her thrust for thrust, his hands on her hips, guiding her. Rey watched his fingertips dig into her already bruised hips and she lost her focus, her head falling back, nose pointing toward the ceiling. 

Ben took the opportunity to twist a hand in her hair and pull her back against his chest, his hands snaking around her to cup her tits as he continued their motion. “Rey, you’re so good. I love fucking you like this. You take me so well.”

She moaned as she grabbed one of his wrists, pulling his hand from her breast, and brought his fingers to her lips, taking two of them into her hot mouth. Ben released a slew of curses and praises as she clenched around him with every suck. 

The residual taste of her pussy lingered on his hand and she pictured watching his hand fuck her before she felt it- a different kind of build deep within her belly.

Ben’s other hand squeezed her breast so hard, it almost hurt. She sucked his fingers as far into her mouth as she could take them, and all at once, her orgasm raked down her body, her walls clenching around his cock as her mouth fell open, her grip loosening on his wrist. 

Leaving his fingers in her mouth, he thrust up into her sloppily just twice more before exploding into her, her name escaping from between his lips as he came.

Once Rey remembered how to breathe, she sat up and pulled herself off of him before collapsing next to him. She couldn’t be bothered by his come dripping between her thighs as she leaned up to press a kiss to the underside of his chin and snuggled into his side. Ben’s chest rose and fell rapidly as he extended an arm out, pulling her body closer to his before looking down at her. 

“That was…” he started. “I don’t even know. I’m… I can’t think straight.”

Giggling, she was still out of breath as she asked, “should we um… should we go finish the movie with everyone?”

“Nah, horror movies aren’t really my thing. I’d rather stay in here with you.”

“But the whole scary movie every Saturday thing was your idea!” 

Ben laughed. “Yeah, I came up with that plan because I knew _you_ liked them. I just wanted an excuse to get next to you every week.”

Rey propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. “Really?”

“Yeah, it’s kinda funny, if you think about it because we ended up texting throughout every movie you watched, so you barely got to see them and everyone else had to suffer through it all.”

“Wait, can we go back to the part that you just wanted to be next to me every week?” Rey asked.

“Rey,” Ben said, brushing her hair out of her face. “I’ve wanted you for so long. And I always wanted to tell you, but what if you didn’t feel the same? And then suddenly things are so awkward. But when we were texting that night and you asked me what I would do if I was here with you, I have neve been more mad at myself for anything in my life than I was when I fell asleep.”

Rey laughed at that and he continued, “no seriously. When I woke up at like three a-m, I was so scared I blew it.”

“You could never have blown it, Ben,” she said honestly. “I’ve wanted you for so long, too, and I’m so glad you missed all of those movies because clearly everything worked out the way it was supposed to.”

A comfortable silence fell over them as Rey settled back into him, resting her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. “So Rey?” he asked. She hummed in response. “My hands, huh?”

\-- 

The following morning, the six of them met up for brunch before Ben had to head back to New York; they chatted and laughed over mimosas, teasing Ben and Rey, talking about the movie, and discussing the upcoming holiday season. Before they got too ahead of themselves, Finn raised a glass.

“To a successful Halloween,” Finn said, lifting his mimosa flute. Everyone followed suit, clinking glasses before taking a sip. 

“That was fun last night,” Hux agreed.

“Yeah, we should start a tradition where we watch _Halloween_ on Halloween together every year!” Rose suggested.

  
“Wait, did that suggestion come from _Rose_ of all people?” Rey asked.

“Yes,” Rose laughed. “Now that I’ve seen it, it’s not so scary. I actually rather enjoyed it.”

“Well, I think we can make that happen,” Poe said. “And just think… next year, Ben will get to watch it for the first time.” 

Rey rolled her eyes as everyone laughed at the new couple. Ben wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her against him.

\--

At the train station that afternoon, Rey had been the only one present to see Ben off. The rest of their friends said goodbye to him at brunch, allowing her to go alone. 

With her arms wrapped around his neck, she pressed herself to him, the front of her body smashed against his. He held her in his muscular arms and sighed into her hair. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips to his and he tightened his grip on her as he kissed her back. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Rey allowed her hands to settle on his shoulders briefly before falling down the front of his chest.

“Bye, Ben,” she said quietly, her eyes searching his. 

Running a hand through his jet black hair, he smiled. “Hey, I’ll see you on Friday, okay? I’ll pick you up at the station holding a sign with your name on it.”

Rey giggled. “I’m still gonna miss you this week.”

“I’ll call you as soon as I get in,” he promised.

Rey stood, arms folded over her chest on the platform as he hoisted his duffel bag onto his shoulder and headed toward the train. She hugged Ben’s massive hoodie to her body as a fall breeze whipped through the landing. The train pulled out of the station, bound for New York City and Rey closed her eyes, thankful that he’d suggested those scary movies and then bailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little friends to lovers tale and the parallels between Ben and Rey's story and the horror movie of the week! I'd love to know your thoughts!
> 
> Thank you to [The Fanciful Unicorn](https://twitter.com/unicornthefncfl) for being my sounding board during this madness! I appreciate you, friend! 
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/UHadMeAt_Reylo)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to this 5-part Horror Movie series! I’ll be posting parts, 2, 3, and 4 over the next couple of weeks, and part 5 will go up on Halloween! Tags will be updated with the posting of each new chapter.
> 
> Up next: The Blair Witch Project. 
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/UHadMeAt_Reylo) if you're interested in updates, Dark Rey microfics, and general Adam thirst tweets.


End file.
